Winter Serendipity
by Little Wolf Vamp Hearts Yaoi
Summary: 'Kyle laid there speechless for a bit as he let all the information sink in. So Bebe was right, he thought.' South park slash. Style, Creek and much much more. R&R Was for a Winter contest.


Disclaimer: Trey Parker and Matt Stone own south park 3

Hey there! Welp this is my first South park Fic one-shot! I hope ya'll like it and are kind enough to review :3 yes? that would be nice. There are many couples here that I'm sure most of you will be satisfied and maybe one or two that you's be like "what the hell?" but i'm saying this once, and ONLY once. Sorry but i was desperate for that character to have a pairing... please don't kill meh! . welp ima stop yapping and let you guys be the jugde of this fic! Once again, I hope you enjoy this fic and please R&R! Enjoy! 3

* * *

A sigh escaped the small red head as he trudged through the icy side walk. His emerald eyes gazed up the cloudy sky forecasting snow any time soon. His nose scrutinized at the thought of the small flakes of ice falling from the sky making it colder tonight than usual. Walking past Starks pond, he decided to stop and gaze at the frozen pond in his favorite spot where he and his super best friend usually sit by. A depressed sigh was heard pass his lips again. It must have been about the hundredth time he had sighed that day. He lost count after the twentieth time. Memories flashed in his mind the times he had spent with his best friend playing and messing around here in their favorite spot. He watched as two adolescence played around on the ice. He led out a small groan and shook his head in frustration. He smacked his head with his palm and leaned forward in his seat, his eyes shut tightly.

'_God damn it Stan! Get the hell out my damn head now!' _He let out another sigh, opening his eyes slowly and steadily watching with a sad gaze at the two individuals laughing and playing without a care in the world. He wished he was back to those times where he and Stan played and messed around innocently, naïve of such feelings as love. With one last glance at the kids, he led out a dejected sigh and got up to start heading for his blonde date's house.

Anxious and agitated, he stood there waiting as the doorbell rang out through the whole house. Absentmindedly he kicked a pebble under his feet as he waited for Bebe to answer the door. Hearing footsteps go down the stairs he rolled his eyes impatiently as he heard the locks turn. 'About time.' He thought as the door swung open revealing a curly haired blonde standing before him dressed in a tight yet long sophisticated red dress that hugged her in all the right places. She smiled widely as she gave Kyle an once-over before calling out to her parents announcing she was leaving. Kyle gave a tentative smile as he took out a small decorative flower and placed it gently on Bebe's wrist. She gasped lightly surprised at Kyle's generous gift and gave a small squeal before she launched herself on him and started to squeeze the living day lights out of him. After what felt like a life time to Kyle, she finally let him go all but his arm and gave him a peck on the cheek. Kyle forced a small smile as he suppressed a groan that was dying to escape his lips.

"So where's your car?" Bebe asked as she tried to find any trace of Kyle's car. Kyle nudged her to walk with him.

"Well I thought that since you live across from the school there wouldn't be any need for my car." Bebe's smile started tugging downward into a frown. Before Bebe could reply, Kyle continued. "Besides, I want to enjoy the stars together and in being stuck in the car, we wouldn't have been able to see them."

Kyle gave a sweet smile as he always did when he tried to convince someone on doing something for him, especially woman. Like each result, Bebe had her smile back, if not wider. He sighed quietly, guilt creeping up in his gut as he gazed up at the sky. He didn't want to be here, rather he had wanted to stay at home playing video games with his super best then go to this stupid dance that Stan had made him go. Stan himself was going with his date Wendy, so he had no other choice but to go with Bebe to the dance. Walking silently towards the school both teens watched as other couples arrived to the school in either cars or walking like themselves.

Arriving at the entrance of the gym, Kyle handed both his and Bebe's ticket to the dressed up girl behind the booth, and headed inside with Bebe. Kyle was a bit mesmerized as their usual gym was discard of anything that was known to do with sports. Streamers and every type of decoration known were hung and placed everywhere in the gym. It had actually felt like they were entering a fancy ball. Kyle's eyes roamed around the roam as he tried to look for a specific person. Catching a glimpse of raven haired at the other side of the gym, he pulled a tentative smile and indicated Bebe towards his best friend.

"Stan!" Said boy heard his being called out by a familiar voice. Smiling, he turned to see a certain red head making his way towards him. His smile faltered a bit as he saw Bebe trailing behind him while clutching onto his best friends arm.

"Hey dude! Glad you made it." Stan said as Kyle finally got to his side. Kyle smiled widely and gazed around their group of friends scattered around the place. Token and Clyde seemed to be having a friendly bickering about God knows what besides the punch bowl while Craig looked like he was trying to calm Tweek down in a corner. Kenny apparently was trying to seduce poor butters off to go somewhere secluded, which Kyle rolled his eyes at the sight. Damien was glaring at any moving thing that seemed to look or simply pass by his beloved British blonde, Pip. Pip seemed to just smile and try calming his boyfriend down. Gregory and Christophe were nowhere to be found, which he guessed they had stepped outside for a cigarette.

Kyle sighed softly as felt a pang of jealousy enter him. He wished he was as lucky as his friends that were together. How he wished Stan was his…..

Stan Gazed down at his best friend emerald eyes. He wished he was sometimes able to read those green orbs that sometimes hid some type of unknown emotion he tried to decipher. He turned quickly away from Kyle towards Wendy and leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

Kyle looked back towards his best friend as he saw him whisper something in Wendy's ear. He felt his jealousy grow more as the seconds passed by, but he refrained from doing anything irrational. Stan leaned away, much to Kyle's relief, and both Wendy and Stan seemed to have agreed on to something unknown to Kyle. Wendy smiled up at Stan and walked towards Bebe, which by this time Kyle seemed to have forgotten of his date with.

"Hey Bebe! Come with me to get something to drink." Wendy said in a sweet soprano voice. Bebe agreed happily and walked away with her best friend.

Kyle smiled and sighed in relief as he saw them walk away. He was starting feel really horrible that he had just ignored his date, but that's what happened when Stan was around him. His gaze met Stan's sky blue eyes which held some type of spark that Kyle has seen before when Stan was determined to do something.

"What up Wends?" Bebe asked as she observed her best friend serve herself some punch before doing the same. The brunette sighed softly as she took a small sip of her drink before turning to look up at Bebe.

"Bebe" She began as she tried to gain a bit of confidence. "Why are you here with Kyle?"

"Huh? What do you mean wends?"The confused blonde was puzzled at her best friend's question.

"I mean you don't like him B, so why the trouble of asking him out? And don't dare give me the excuse that he has a hot ass, because I'm not stupid Bebe. I want to know why? Why did you ask him out?" At this point Wendy was scowling at her best friend. All Bebe could do was gape at Wendy with an open mouth.

'Does she know?' Bebe thought in horror. She paled at the thought of her best friend knowing her deepest secret…

"Argh! Oh God! Jesus Christ man, I know they're out to get me man!" The twitchy blonde exclaimed as one hand pulled on his blonde locks and the other clutched in a harsh grip on the hem of his green dress shirt. The noirette sighed as he pulled the blondes hand away from his hair.

"Tweek, there's no one after you. If there is someone after you, I'm right here so stop fucking worrying already." Tweek led out a small whimper and nodded slowly. His twitches lessoned as the other pulled him close.

"But Craig-"

"Shh. Let's just sit down. Might as well relax and tolerate this gay ass dance alright Tweakers?"

Tweek twitched and gave a small tentative smile at Craig as he used his favorite nickname. "Ngh- Okay." Craig led his spazy boyfriend by the waist were most of his friends socialized next to.

"You're a plethora of bowel movement, Clyde." The young dark skin teen answered as hr scowled his best friend.

"What?" the brunette jock exclaimed in puzzlement. "The fuck does that mean?"

"He means you're full of shit" Craig's nonchalant exterior appeared before them pulling his twitchy blonde by his side.

"'Then why the hell don't you just say it that way like a damn normal person Token?" He glared at his best friend as he pouted silently. Token smirked and moved to sit to the nearest table.

"Because it's much funnier to see you confused out or your mind, besides… It will also help expand your limited vocabulary words and maybe use some for once to make you seem smart when clearly you're not."

"Fuck you Token!" Clyde glared daggers at his friends as they laughed at his dismay. Tweek smiled weakly.

"Don't ngh- worry Clyde, I don't think you're stupid," Tweek smiled a bit wider. Clyde smiled back and was about to return the response but Tweek continued. "Just m-mentally misunderstood."

Craig and Token's laugh grew harder as Clyde dead stared at the little blonde twitcher in puzzlement.

"Wow didn't think you had it in you, twitchy. For a second I really did think you felt sorry for him"

"Wait… what? I don't get." Clyde whined

"Not a shocker" Craig replied.

"What's not a shocker?" A familiar voice rang behind them.

"Clyde not getting anything"

"Physically or mentally?" Stan asked as he sat next to his friends. Kyle greeted them and sat next to his super best friend.

"I think it's both, Stan" Kyle replied with a grin.

"Hey! What the fuck? Is it picking on Clyde day today or what?" Said boy exclaimed angrily at his friends.

"We're just messing with you Clyde." Token calmly replied. Clyde already angered by his friends huffed and kept glaring at them. Token rolled his eyes at his best friend's childish predicaments. "Oh come on, stop being such a damn wuss already."

Clyde's glared turned to Token and darken a bit. "Well then I'll be a fucking 'wuss' somewhere else than fucker!" With that, he trudged away from the table fuming. The others saw him head over to the other side of the Gym by some known cheerleaders Clyde always associated with.

Token sighed. "Sometimes I think he's worse than a girl."

The others looked back at him. Craig leaned forward and rested his chin on his open palm. "Shouldn't you be going after him than?"

After a few second thoughts Token replied. "Nah. He'll come back once he's finished with his rants and had enough flirting with girls."The others merely shrugged it off putting it off to Token since he knew Clyde better.

Two could play at this game, thought Bebe. If her best friend knew her secret than she would need to place one on the table, also; one that Wendy thought no one knew about except herself.

"What are you trying to initiate Wendy?" First she will need to make Wendy spill the beans, than she would go in for the attack.

"What I'm trying to say is that… well I know you don't really go that way for the game Bebe" Wendy replied as she gazed at the ground a bit awkwardly.

'So she does know…' Bebe sighed inwardly getting ready for her own reply.

"Well since you're so intent on going into my personal life than what about you? Why are you dating Stan?"

Wendy looked up quickly, wincing on the whiplash she gave herself. "What are you talking about?"

Bebe sighed in frustration. "What I'm talking about is the infatuation you seem to have gotten over the fat ass."

"He's not fat!" She exclaimed loudly but covered her mouth quickly letting gasp escape.

'Got her.' Bebe smirked in triumphant.

"What- I mean- I…" she sighed as she knew her cover was blown. "How do you know?"

Bebe smiled and hugged Wendy. "The same as you knew about me. Come on we're best friends for God's sakes!" Wendy smiled. She contemplated on whether to tell her or not about her plan. After about a minute or so she decided she should have some more people participate with her.

"Bebe, I need to tell you something, but it is confidential and can't pass out from between us, alright?" Seeing Wendy so serious, Bebe nodded. Wendy took a quick breath before huddling her best friend close and whispering the secret she has been keeping.

"Stupid Token and his stupid intellectual …. Asswhole-ness!" Clyde muttered angrily as he stepped out into the cool night in the back door of the gymnasium. He had finished chatting with some of the cheerleaders hoping his anger would subside but hearing them talk about Token and he being a great combination as team members on the football team made his anger heat once more. He then excused himself politely before going on a rant of the dark skinned friend.

Sighing, he felt a bit calmer as the cool breeze swept by his skin. He closed his eyes as he felt himself grow calmer by the minute. After a while leaning on the wall by the door, he felt much more at peace as he cleared his mind for a bit. I should do this quite more often, he mused. Taking one last swift of air he was about to leave but then smelt a hint of smoke. Curiously he walked over to the side of the building and saw two distinct figures huddled closely together. As a matter of fact, as Clyde looked closely, the two figures were none other than their foreign friends. About to leave and leave them in their privacy, Gregory had pinned Christophe to the wall and had started a heated make-out session. Wide eyed, Clyde scurried away from the wall and over to the door.

'Well what do you know…? I knew there was something fishy between those two!" Clyde thought as he entered the building.

"Clyde!" turning around, he was faced with a worried exterior of his best friend. Although he was calmer at that moment, he couldn't help a tinge of irritation show.

"What?"

"Where were you? I was looking everywhere for you when I saw you weren't with those cheerleaders."

"What do you care?" Clyde was about to leave when Token grabbed his arm and pulled him to a secluded place. Slamming Clyde to the wall he placed his hands over Clyde's head and trapped him with no escape.

"I care a lot. Now where the hells were you?" Token demanded

Clyde stubbornly pouted but decided to give in. It was rarely he got Token to admit that he was worried for him so he was a bit surprised. "I was outside taking a breather. Jesus, Token, don't have a cow now."

Ignoring Clyde's words, He dipped down and captured his best friend's lips. Caught by surprise, Clyde had yelped making his entrance part open, letting Token's tongue slip in. After a few minutes on the behalf of Clyde's shock and then the dominance game, they parted to take a breather.

"Don't do that again. I was worried that maybe Kenny had taken you with butters and decided he wanted a threesome in the bathroom, which by the way I'd advice you not to go to the bathroom down the hall. It's not a pretty sight." Token shuddered at the thought he had to go through. Clyde smiled and lean up a bit so he could bite hard on Token's bottom lip, causing the teen to yelp in pain.

"I won't as long as you don't make me feel so stupid in front of the guys."

"We were only kidding Cly, but if it makes you feel better we won't tease you as much anymore." Clyde grinned as kissed Token, running his tongue or his bottom lip.

"Gah!"The small twitchy blonde came running into the gymnasium and headed towards Craig with wide eyes. He pulled at his hair roughly.

Craig frowned as he saw his boyfriend's frame shake more than usual. "What wrong?" he asked as Tweek came at ear shot.

"Ngh! Too much pressure man! Jesus Christ! I think I'm scarred for life!"Stan and Kyle exchanged a look before gazing back at the couple.

"What happenTweek?" Kyle said attentively as Craig tried to calm the twitcher down.

"Arg- well I was heading to the lockers since I left my ngh-thermos stored just in case I ran out. B-but then I heard a load groan ngh- coming from the bathroom" Stan and Kyle knew where this was going. Poor Tweek. "I was c-contemplating whether I should g-go and ngh-check to see if maybe someone w-was hurt, but I knew that was too much pressure! I-I mean what if there was a serial killer argh- in there and he was hiding in the stalls waiting for another victim! I-I couldn't take that much pressure man! But I k-knew I had to help s-some way ngh- so I peeked in…." It seemed that it finally dimmed in at the others.

"And you saw Kenny and Butters doing it." Craig stated. Tweek nodded viciously. Kyle shook his head in disbelief not really amazed that Kenny would do such a thing. It was so like Kenny, that it wasn't really surprising. Same thought went through Stan's head except he wished he was in that current situation with certain someone.

Craig sighed and pulled his blonde twitch up, placing an arm around his boyfriend's small waist. He looked down at his friends "We're leaving. See you guys tomorrow." The others nodded, knowing the stoic teen was taking his blonde away to calm down his already erratic nerves. The blonde twitched and gave a small wave before being pulled away from the table and out the building into the cold winter night. Either way, it was beneficial for them since the dance was starting to get unsurprisingly boring. Smirking, Craig knew a method that will take his little twitching blonde away from the thoughts he was encountered tonight. Tweek would definitely enjoy this method for sure. Contentedly, Craig Pulled Tweek towards the parking lot to set his plan in act.

"Kyle, can I talk to you for second?" Bebe asked as she stood in front of the two best friends. Kyle looked up at his date in puzzlement before staring at Stan. Stan nodded and smile softly in encouragement. Gazing back at Bebe, he nodded and stood up his seat before following his date out the back of the gymnasium.

Wendy sat in the chair that was once occupied by Kyle and faced Stan. She sighed as she looked up at the azure gaze that lingered on her own indigo ones. She took a while to speak out her thoughts as Stan waited for his date to speak out her mind. She sucked in Stan's appearance as she tried to think of a way to word around her words. Stan was a handsome young man, his button up shirt matched beautifully with his eyes as his neat raven hair fell a bit on his eyes. She loved it when these rare moments he didn't wear his usual hat from childhood.

Stan waited for Wendy to gather her thoughts together. He observed her as her neatly thin brows scrunched up together as she put her mind in thought. Meanwhile he decided to observe his once childhoods crush. Wendy was a beautiful young girl. Over the years she seemed to have gotten more gorgeous and had grown many parts of her body that now showed perfectly nice curves in an elegant lavender dress. He knew that whoever she will end up with in the near future would be a lucky man. He smiled at the thought of Wendy being happy. What others didn't know is the plan that Wendy and Stan had devised. It was to-

"Bebe knows." Wendy finally spoke. Stan stared at her surprised before answering.

"Well… that's good, right?" Wendy nodded and smiled. "Well than we have one more person to help us."

"Right now she's going to tell Kyle the truth. After that she's going to head towards Red and tell her of her feelings. Now I want you to help me with Cartman. Try to get him to notice us. After that you can let me do the rest. "

Stan nodded and looked over at Cartman whom was unsurprisingly staring blankly at them. If Stan didn't know any better he would have thought he was staring curiously at them, but Stan did know his childhood frienemy, and he saw the twinge of jealousy firing through his chocolate orbs. He smirked as he looked back at Wendy.

"I don't think it would be that hard actually." Stan said as Wendy peeked at the corner of her eye. She smiled along and knew Stan was right.

"Alright, let the games begin."

Shock ran through Kyle's body as let the information process through his mind. Well he knew he shouldn't have been surprised from the oncoming but in reality he didn't think she would actually confess it to him. What surprised him the most was that she said she was in love with Red and not Wendy! He really thought she had a thing for her best friend but he guess looks can always be deceived.

"I'm sorry Kyle" She bowed her head.

Kyle took a minute before he was able to form a word. "Uh… No it's alright Bebe. To tell you the truth I'm not really… straight myself …" He led out before he was able to stop himself. Bebe lifted her head in astonishment.

"You're not?" Hope grew in her chest as she thought over Wendy's plan. 'Maybe it will work out after all. All I got to do know is tell him what I know...'

Kyle Shook his head as he stared at Bebe's crystal blue ones. "I kind of already….. Like someone else…"

Bebe grinned as if she hit the jack pot. Bingo. "It's Stan isn't it?"

Kyle's eyes grew saucers wide. "how'd you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me." Bebe grin turned ten times fold.

"Shit!" Kyle mentally kicked himself. Now all his hard work on not letting anyone know went to the toilet. "I got to go Bebe"

Hurriedly, Kyle was about to dash away from Bebe, but before he was able to exscape she had gotten a tight grip on his wrist and pulled him back. "Wait Kyle!"

He stiffened at the touch. "I promise, I won't say anything... Just... Well I have small information you might think would be useful." At this, he slightly turned his head towards her, she than continued.

"Wendy and Stan aren't exactly what… you might think they are. What I' trying to say is… Don't let your hopes die because there might be a huge chance that maybe … just maybe he might like you back." With that she let go of his arm and headed back inside were the dance took place.

Confused, Kyle just stood there thinking. 'What does she mean? Does she know if Stan likes me back? Does Stan know that I might like him? No, no I can't. It's not possible. He's with Wendy and if she is who he wants then…. I guess I'll have to be content with just being close by… I guess… But what If he is…No.' Pushing those thoughts aside, he shook his head and walked into the decorated gym.

Guessing he had taken a while being stuck in his thoughts as he had entered and saw Bebe talking to Red already. It seemed that maybe the tall blonde might have a chance with the red head. Looking away from the soon to be couples, he searched for his best friend. Stopping dead on his track, he saw Cartman furiously walking towards his best friend and who appeared to be …. Kissing? Kyle felt a harsh throb on his chest as he gazed at his best friend kissing Wendy. He gazed sadly as Cartman had made his way towards them and abruptly tore them apart. Apart of him was actually cheering Cartman on as he saw Cartman snap at Stan and Wendy, spitting out words as; hoe, hippie and disgustingly making out. He was about to turn away when Stan turned his gaze towards his own. Stan's azure Looking back at Wendy, she seemed to have seen Kyle also as she nodded quickly and muttered a quick apology. Standing up, Stan followed his best friends trail out the door.

Wendy also stood. "What are you also going to follow your stupid hippie boy friend out that door to find that faggot Jew?" Cartman spat as Wendy only stared up at him with an expressionless face. Wendy than grabbed ahold to Cartman's wrist and dragged him out to the hall. "Ay, were the hell you taking me hoe!"

Ignoring Cartman, she continued to lead him through the hall and into an empty classroom. Dragging him inside, she closed the door softly behind her as she kept her gaze on him. Stubborn, Cartman crossed his arms as he gazed back at her annoyingly. But it was all an act, in reality his insides were burning up, his heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour and he felt he was sweating bullets at how nervous he was at such a close distance he was away from the love of his life. Again his alter-ego had to speak for him, if not he might go crazy. "What the fuck you want, you stupid hoe? Aren't you suppose to be chasing your stupid hippie boy-"

He was cut mid sentence as Wendy had taken two strides in front and abruptly placed her lips on his. His breathe was taken away as felt the soft pink lips move with his own. After a while of their intimate moment, they part to catch some breaths. Wendy's arms had somehow circled around Cartmans neck as his circled her waist. She gripped lightly at his brown locks and pushed his head to lean on hers. Cartman was confused but content at the same time. He let small content smile appear.

"We're not together Eric. You are my only one. I promise." With that she sealed her promise with another kiss.

Stan had dashed out the same door Kyle ran out from. Looking around, he didn't find his best friend anywhere in sight. He cursed under his breath as he dashed forward to look for Kyle. He couldn't have gone far, but he was known for being the top racer in track. No heed, he will find his best friend if it took him the whole night. Making up his mind, he continued to run around the school, and then headed towards Kyle's house to see if he might have gone home.

After what seemed to be half hour of goose chase, he was about to give up when he saw he wasn't home either. Then an idea popped in his mind. Running once more, he headed to his designated place.

Kyle sighed as he slowed his running into a jog, than finally into a slow walk. He went to his one and only place he could think of: Starks Pond. He sighed again feeling the déjà vu hit as he headed towards his spot. Sitting down he gazed into the dark night that had descended a while ago. He felt his eyes water once more as the thoughts of his love kissing Wendy penetrated his mind. He wiped his eyes again and again but the tears wouldn't stop coming. Bebe was wrong, he thought, he would never return my feelings. His red tamed bangs fell over his eyes as he leaned over and let the drops fall down his smooth face.

"Kyle!" His heart started beating fast as he heard the familiar voice. 'No…No, no! I don't want to see him! I don't want his contented face shining over me as he tells me he's in love with Wendy! NO!" With that thought, he got up and dashed into the woods, away from Stan.

"Kyle!"Stan shouted as he saw his best friend run for the trees. Picking up his speed, he ran after him, and about a good foot behind him, he used all his football strength to tackle his best down. Once pinning him down, Kyle tried to struggle from Stan's grip but knew it was useless. Once he calmed down, he looked away from Stan.

Stan heart throbbed as he saw the tears that Kyle was trying to hide from him. He felt like he wanted to hug him and kiss him and just ravish him all together. Placing both wrists in one of his hands he had placed on top of Kyle's head, he wiped away his tears. "Kyle." He said softly. "Look at me."

Kyle refused as he glared at the side of his arms being pinned above him. Stan sighed and grabbed Kyle's chin to force him to look at Stan. Pleading, he said. "Say something, Ky"

Kyle glared furiously up at Stan. "What do you want me to say Stan? Congratulations that you have Wendy? Congratulations that you fucking made me cry? Congratulations because you made me fall in love with you? Congratulations that I'm fucking-"

Before he could continue his angry rant, he was cut off by Stan's lips. Surprised, Kyle had opened his mouth to gasp but Stan took that as an invitation to shove his tongue down in Kyle's throat. Stan felt as if he were in heaven, savoring the taste of what were fresh mint and a hint of kosher. He let his tongue roam around memorizing every part of Kyle's mouth.

As surprised Kyle was, he couldn't help but melt into Stan. He was seriously in cloud nine and he knew that nothing could ever compare to the happiness that had spread inside of him. Fireworks seemed to have exploded in his insides as he felt his whole body feel light. He was glad that he was lying on the ground because surely he would have fallen on the ground if he were standing up. After a while of making out on the ground, Stan and Kyle parted to catch their breaths.

"You know, you weren't supposed to see that kiss. It was all a mistake on Wendy's part." Stan explained. Kyle looked up at him to see Stan gaze linger on his. He continued. "She wanted to make a plan for us to end up with the ones we really loved so she made me agree to do a plan with her. She wasn't sure if both you and Cartman would fall for it, so she was rolling dice out of luck. So when everything fell into place we knew what to do. Therefore we had devised our plan for this dance. I swear to you Kyle, Wendy and I are only friends and the only love of my life is you Kyle."

Kyle laid there speechless for a bit as he let all the information sinks in. So Bebe was right, he thought. Stan stayed in position above Kyle, fidgeting nervously as he waited for Kyle to respond. After what felt an eternity, Kyle gazed up at Stan calmly and slipped his arms out of Stan's now loose grip and wrapped it around Stan's neck. He then pulled Stan down and placed a passionate kiss on Stan's lips. Kyle smiled as he felt Stan's lips turn into a grin. Breaking away Stan kissed Kyle's forehead then placed his own on Kyle's.

Softly he said "I love you Kyle."

Smiling widely now, Kyle closed his eyes as he felt euphoria fill him to the brimming point.

"I love you too Stan."


End file.
